The Pharaoh's Bride?
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: Pharaoh Atemu desperately needs a date and Jou does a little persuading… Again Yugi is A female. but he assured me he doesn't mind Rated K for now... Pure fluff...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Yet another Yugi as a girl, honestly folks I did try and write this with Yugi as a male first but it just didn't feel right.

Kanika is my own character.

Chapter 1

The pharaoh growled, he was angry, once again the lady Kanika had managed to scupper his plan for his date to the upcoming banquet he was holding for the visiting dignitaries to be someone other than her, she had terrified the other females of the palace enough that they would refuse him leaving Kanika as his only option…either that or look foolish by arriving alone, he was running out of time and on top of that his headache had just gotten worse.

"Pharaoh!"

"Ra help me!" he muttered to himself, he turned and sighed "What do you want now Kanika?"

Kanika looked at him smiling sweetly "Have you found a date for the banquet yet?"

Atemu growled to himself "No Kanika I have not as you well know"

She smirked and said in what she thought was a seductive voice "I'll go with you if you like" inwardly cringing Atemu was about to answer her when someone did it for him.

"That won't be necessary Kanika" she spun round to see the high priest standing behind her with a large grin on his face "He has a date" with that Seto walked passed Kanika and placed his hand on the pharaoh's back "Forgive me sire but we are going to be late for our meeting" he proceeded to push the young pharaoh away leaving a scowling Kanika standing there wandering which fool had ignored her warnings and accepted Atemu's invitation, her eyes narrowed '_I'll find out who it was and when I do'_ no-one was going to take Atemu away from her she smirked evilly to herself and walked in the other direction.

Once Atemu and Seto had made it to the pharaoh's chambers the young king looked at his high priest "What in Ra's name were you thinking Seto? you know very well that I don't have a date and now Kanika is going to try and find out who this non existent person is!"

The high priest smirked "At least it will keep her out of your hair for a while"

The pharaoh sighed, "What am I going to do Seto? I do not want to go with that…that woman!" his shoulders slumped as he sat down heavily on his bed. Seto's look softened and he gave his cousin a rare gentle smile "Don't worry Atemu it's being dealt with as we speak"

The young pharaoh quirked an eyebrow "Do I even want to know?"

Seto smirked "Probably not but Jou is going to ask his best friend to be your date"

Atemu's eyes widened "Seto you and all the palace knows that I don't…"

Seto cut him off "Oh calm down we know your not gay Jou's best friend is a woman!"

The pharaoh raised and eyebrow "Jou's best friend is female?"

"Yes they've best friends since childhood"

"Have you ever met her Seto?" he asked his high priest and cousin quietly

"No but I trust Jou not to let either you or I down"

Atemu smiled at his cousin "Thank you Seto and please thank Jou for me I know he'll do his best"

Seto knew that while Atemu meant what he said he wasn't entirely convinced. Seto just hoped that his lover wouldn't let them down. The two men spoke a while longer before Seto bowed to his pharaoh and left.

Atemu stood and walked over to the window to look down upon the city, he sighed as he wondered why he was finding it so difficult to find someone who would love him for who he was and not because of his crown, he scowled, of course Kanika wasn't making it any easier by threatening every girl she thought he might take a fancy too, she had even gone as far as to threaten the women of the harem not that he ever visited them because he didn't. He really wanted to banish Kanika back to her homelands but he couldn't, she had been a gift to him, albeit an unwanted gift but still a gift and no matter how much he tried she would not take the hint that he did not like her in any way what-so-ever. Sometimes he even wondered if her king had given her to him just to be rid of her; it wouldn't have surprised him in the least.

* * *

"Hey Yugi!"

"Oh hi Jou how are you?"

"Me? Oh I'm fine" he smiled at his best friend "Can I help you with anything?"

Yugi laughed, "Oh my, Jou asking to help, the world must be ending"

"Oh ha ha" Jou pouted but then grinned at his smaller friend "Actually Yugi I need to talk to you in private" Yugi looked at him worry clear in her eyes "You're not having trouble with Seto are you?"

Jou chuckled "Good lord no, but Seto and I do need your help"

Yugi raised her eyebrows "Come on Jou we can discuss this back at home". Together the two friends walked back to the humble house she once shared with her late grandfather.

They entered the small home and Yugi beckoned for Jou to sit down "Well what is it you think I can do for you and Seto?"

Jou shifted uncomfortably in his chair "Well Yugi it's like this" he paused "We need you to be someone's date for the banquet the pharaoh is having in a couple of weeks"

Yugi dropped the bundle of clothes she was holding "You're joking right?"

"No Yugi I'm not, look we wouldn't ask you but this is an emergency" Yugi sighed "Okay Jou I'll listen then make up my mind, but first let me put these clothes away and make a drink".

As Yugi went about making drinks for herself and Jou, Jou watched her, she was small but beautifully proportioned, her long tri-coloured hair framed her delicate face, a face that shone with an angelic innocence and her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of amethyst he'd ever seen in his life. Jou mused on how much like the pharaoh's her hair was; ebony black with violet tips and golden bangs that framed her face beautifully, the only difference being where the tips of her hair were violet whereas the pharaoh's were crimson, he knew that if he hadn't been gay he could easily have loved her, but he also knew that she was what the pharaoh needed.

Yugi handed Jou his drink and sat next to him "Well what is this all about?" Jou spent the next hour explaining to Yugi about the pharaoh and what Kanika was doing, when he'd finished he waited for her answer…

She sighed, "I'm sorry Jou, but no"

"Why not Yugi?" he asked in surprise

"I can't because I am but a commoner and he is my pharaoh, it wouldn't be right"

Jou held Yugi's hands "Please Yugi, if Kanika gets her hands on him he'll be miserable for the rest of his life…is that what you want for him?"

"That's not fair Jou, you know I don't"

"I'm sorry Yugi I didn't mean that, I just…"

Yugi sighed again "Jou I have nothing I could wear I'd only shame him, I can't" Jou could see in her eyes that she wanted to help but thought she had nothing to offer, but he knew that once the pharaoh saw her she'd need no finery or jewels, on her own she was enough. Jou grinned at her "Please Yugi, I'll be there too".

Yugi bit at her bottom lip as she thought about what Jou had told her, she looked across at her friend and saw the 'puppy eyes he was trying to pull off, Yugi chuckled "Okay, okay I'll do it" Jou leaped up and Yugi held her hand up "But only if I can find something to wear" she stood up intending on heading to her bedroom when Jou grabbed her hand. "There's no time for that, we gotta get you a new outfit!" he proceeded to pull Yugi out of the house

"Jou!" Yugi yelled

Jou turned a surprised face to her "What?"

"I don't have the money"

"Hey no worries Seto is paying"

Hearing that Yugi dug her feet in "What!"

Jou explained that Seto was so desperate to keep Kanika away from his cousin that he would willingly buy Yugi the perfect outfit if she agreed to do this, and that money was no object, Yugi tried to protest but Jou wouldn't hear of it.

After they had been shopping for what seemed like hours Jou had gone back to the palace, but before he'd left Yugi made him promise he'd bring Seto over later so she could at least meet him and she could be sure that she would have his full approval or she wouldn't go.

* * *


	2. The Pharaoh and Yugi Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Kanika is my own character.

* * *

Chapter 2

Once back at the palace Jou waited nervously until Seto finished his meeting with the pharaoh. When he saw the two walking towards him he bowed, the pharaoh sighed "Rise Jou"

Jou stood "Thank you my pharaoh" he turned to Seto "My lord Seto may I speak with you in private?" even though Seto and Jou were lovers they always maintained palace protocol, saving the familiarities for the privacy of their own rooms.

The pharaoh knew of their relationship and he didn't mind, he was glad his cousin had found love and was happy; he just wished he could find the same.

"What is this about?"

"It's about Yugi" the pharaoh arched an eyebrow when he saw Seto's reaction

"Speak Jou," the pharaoh commanded

"Um"

"It's okay Jou he knows about it, I told him" with a sigh of relief Jou looked at Seto

"She wants to meet you first"

"Why?" Seto asked in confusion "Didn't you tell her who she would be going with?"

"Yes I did, but she wants your approval first"

"Again I must ask, why?"

Jou lowered his head "She wants to make sure you think she is good enough" he paused and looked up a sadness in his eyes, "She doesn't want to embarrass or shame the pharaoh".

Comprehension dawned in both men's eyes, the pharaoh spoke first "We will all go"

"But pharaoh"

"No Seto it will be better this way, how do you think she will act when meeting me for the first time?" he looked at Seto and Jou "She is going to be nervous and that is no way for a date to behave now is it?"

Seto chuckled "No I guess not, we'd best be on our way then".

The pharaoh started walking towards his chambers

"Sire?"

"It's okay I just want to get something from my chambers"

Seto raised an eyebrow "What?"

"You will see soon enough" the pharaoh chuckled at the confused look on Seto and Jou's faces.

After finally managing to persuade Shimon that he would be fine the Pharaoh Atemu along with Seto and Jou left for the short walk to Yugi's home. The young pharaoh had donned a cloak, not only to hide his identity but it would also give him the chance to see what Yugi was like naturally, which he knew wouldn't happen if she knew he was there.

* * *

When they finally reached Yugi's door Jou knocked "Yugi it's me Jou!"

"Come in and sit down Jou, I'll be down in a minute"

"I've bought Seto with me"

"Oh right thanks Jou"

Jou led the other two into the living area; Seto and Jou took a seat while Atemu stood by the door, as a guard would have done.

They waited quietly until they heard Yugi's footsteps on the stairs.

Yugi stood at the bottom of the stairs "Well?" she asked nervously.

Seto's mouth fell open, there before him was a true beauty, she was wearing a long elegant dress, it had no sleeves but a small waist length cape attached at the shoulders, the dress was cinched just below the bust line and then fell into soft pleats down to her ankles, on her feet she was wearing soft silver shoes.

From what Seto could make out her neck was bare, he couldn't see her face properly as she had placed a thin veil over her head, but he could see well enough to know the beauty that she was. Yugi waited nervously to see if the high priest would ask her to remove it if he did then she knew it was going well.

Seto smiled "You must be Yugi" she nodded "I like what I have seen so far" he turned to the figure by the door "What do you think?" the figure nodded and lowered the hood of his cloak,

Yugi gasped "My pharaoh" she was about to kneel when she felt two strong hands hold her upright, she looked up and found that the pharaoh had crossed the small room and was the one gently holding her.

"May I remove your veil?"

"Yes my pharaoh" she whispered.

Very gently Atemu pulled the veil off her head, as he did so her long hair tumbled down her back. "By the gods you are beautiful" he whispered, he smiled as Yugi blushed a delicate shade of rose.

He took one of her hands "Yugi I would consider myself a very lucky man if you would come to the banquet with me"

Yugi looked up at him "Are you sure sire, I am but a lowly commoner and you…" she couldn't finish as Atemu had placed two fingers against her lips

"Yugi, in you I have found the rarest jewel in all my kingdom" he moved his hand to caress her cheek, he smiled as he felt Yugi lean into his touch "Will you accompany me?"

She smiled at him "I would be honoured my pharaoh".

Reaching into his pouch he pulled out a gold necklace in the form of a scarab on the scarabs body was engraved the pharaoh's symbol, he placed it around Yugi's neck, "Please, call me Atemu".

Yugi looked at him through lowered lashes and the young man couldn't help but think '_mine_'

"My pharaoh, I mean Atemu would you care to visit a while or do you have to get back?"

Atemu looked across at Seto "It's okay sire Jou and I will leave and return for you in an hour or so"

Yugi looked at the high priest "My lord it is not necessary for you to leave".

Noticing the 'get lost'look he was getting from Atemu Seto smirked "I wish to spend some quiet time with Jou and this affords me the perfect opportunity"

Yugi grinned at Jou who was trying to force down a blush "As you wish my lord" Seto and Jou walked to the door when Seto suddenly turned

"Oh and Yugi"

"Yes my lord?"

"Call me Seto" turning back he and Jou left.

Yugi turned back to Atemu "Please take a seat sire while I change" he nodded and sat down as he watched Yugi cross the room towards the stairs. When Yugi finished changing she returned to the living room and sat beside the pharaoh her hands clasped together in her lap. Atemu knew she was nervous so he waited until she felt comfortable with him.

* * *

As he waited he took the opportunity to study Yugi more closely, he finally noticed that her hair was almost the same colouring as his, her pale skin glowed like the moonlight, her lips looked so soft and kissable (and he found himself hoping he'd find out soon) but it was her eyes, they were a gorgeous amethyst colour, and Atemu couldn't help but notice that even wearing the garb of a commoner did nothing to alter the beauty that was Yugi.

She turned to look at him then taking a deep breath "My pharaoh" he interrupted her and gave a tired sigh

"Please Yugi, call Atemu" when she gave him a quizzical look he carried on "Everyone calls me 'my pharaoh' 'sire' 'my lord' or anything else they can think of, I" he paused taking her hand "I would very much like it, if you, at least would call me by my name"

Yugi smiled at him "When you put it like that how can I refuse…Atemu"

The young pharaoh grinned "Now then Yugi, what were you going to say?"

"I suppose it's silly really but I don't know what to do…how to act at the banquet"

Atemu looked at her "What do you mean?"

"Well, how should I act, how should I address people, I don't want to embarrass you" she looked down at her hands and with a small sigh whispered "I should never have agreed to this"

"Ah" Atemu took one of her hands and held it "Well you will walk in with your hand on top of mine, you will sit next to me at the head of the table and if anyone wants to speak to you they will introduce themselves first and you just use the name or title they give you".

"What about you, Jou and high priest Seto?"

Atemu chuckled "Jou is just Jou, Seto is high priest Seto or 'my lord' which he personally prefers as for me you will still address me as Atemu"

"But, But"

"No buts Yugi, you will call me Atemu" he smiled at her,

she sighed somehow knowing this was a battle she was not going to win "Fine" she pouted "Atemu it is"

Atemu chuckled whilst thinking how cute she looked when she pouted. He poked her in the side playfully "Now, now Yugi don't pout" he laughed again when she poked her tongue out at him, happy that she was finally at ease with him.

* * *


	3. The Pharaoh asks about Yugi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Kanika is my own character.

* * *

Chapter 3

By now completely at ease with the pharaoh he and Yugi sat quietly talking and laughing for a while when she suddenly looked at him and grinned, "You know you don't act like a mighty pharaoh" when the smile left his face she knew she'd hit a nerve "What's the matter Atemu? Did I say something wrong?"

"It is nothing Yugi"

Yugi looked at him "Tell me or I'll, I'll…"

"You'll what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"I'll sit on you!"

"You wouldn't dare" he growled playfully, but to Atemu's complete surprise Yugi did, she sat on his knee and looked at him "Now tell me or I'll stay here and not let you go back to the palace"

Atemu chuckled "Maybe I want to stay here and not go back".

Yugi turned now serious eyes to him "Please Atemu, tell me"

The young man sighed again and looked at her "I took the throne when I was 14, I have had no teenage years and no childhood before that, I always had to study for when I did take the throne, I've had no time for fun or amusement, I always have to act so stoic, so proper, I just…I just want to play for once, you know, forget who I am just for a while.

Yugi hung her head "Is that what I am to you then, just an amusement?" surprised he looked at her and saw the tears forming in her gorgeous eyes. "Gods no Yugi, I didn't mean it like that"

"Then tell me what did you mean?" she whispered

Atemu lifted Yugi from his lap and stood up, Yugi watched as he paced the room. "I spend all day listening to old men argue, I have guards that follow my every move, and I have an annoying female who tries to latch onto me like a leech" he stopped and flopped onto the sofa "I would like just for once to act like a normal teenager, just to feel free" he looked at Yugi "Please don't get me wrong I love my people and my country but" he stopped and sighed,

Yugi took his hand "The weight of the crown gets a bit heavy at times" he looked at her and saw the understanding in her eyes and nodded.

Yugi leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, she went to pull back but Atemu wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer deepening the kiss, needing air they parted and Atemu watched as Yugi slowly opened her eyes. Falling into the twin pools of sparkling amethysts Atemu knew he had fallen in love with Yugi and he vowed to make her his.

They sat and talked awhile longer; Atemu had sat back in the seat and wrapped his arm around Yugi pulling her back so she had her head resting on his chest and one arm wrapped around his waist. His head rested on hers and his eyes were closed and that is how Seto and Jou found them when they returned for Atemu.

Seto smiled at the sight "I hate to disturb you two but"

The pharaoh growled, "Go away Seto"

The tall brunette laughed "I'm sorry, but we do have to get back to the palace before the guards come looking for you"

The young pharaoh groaned "Your right as usual Seto". He stood up and pulled Yugi into his arms "I'll send an escort for you when the time comes"

"Atemu that is not needed I can walk with Jou"

"But…" he was cut off by Seto

"Actually Atemu that might be a good idea, she could come dressed as one of the extra servants and hopefully go unnoticed by Kanika"

"Kanika?" Yugi asked

Atemu smiled at her "The annoying Female"

"Oh"

Atemu chuckled then kissed her goodbye.

On the journey back to the palace Seto looked at his cousin "I noticed the necklace, Atemu do you think that's wise?"

Atemu looked at him "Tell me Seto do you believe in love at first sight?"

"You know I do but"

Atemu cut him off "Then it was wise, Seto, I want her as my own"

"What about her standing she is not of noble blood"

Atemu sighed "I know you are right so forgive me when I say no buts, Seto my mind is set"

The high priest smiled "Apology accepted, but only because it's been a long time since I've seen you this happy"

The pharaoh chuckled.

* * *

As they continued to the palace Seto made a mental note to thank Jou properly, he was right Yugi would be good for Atemu. Seto was still thinking when he heard Atemu growl then he heard why…

"Pharaoh!"

He knew that annoying voice and detested the person that it belonged to…the lady Kanika though sometimes Seto wondered if she really was a lady he made a mental note to check it out as soon as he got back to his chambers.

The lady Kanika rushed up to the pharaoh and stood in front of him "Where have you been?" she asked in an accusatorial tone. The pharaoh looked at her "That is none of your concern"

"But I want to know" she whined at him

"Who are you to question your pharaoh?" Seto snarled at her "Go back to your rooms" Kanika just looked at him and stayed where she was 'who the hell was he, trying to tell HER what to do' folding her arms she smirked at him.

By now Atemu had had enough he didn't need this, he was already missing Yugi.

"GUARDS!" the guards ran around the corner and bowed

"Yes pharaoh?"

"Escort the lady Kanika to her rooms and place a guard she is not to leave them until further notice"

Kanika's mouth fell open "Why pharaoh?"

Atemu ignored her "Dismissed" the guards led Kanika away. Atemu feeling an immense amount of satisfaction continued to his rooms, when he reached the door he turned to Seto "Send Jou to me please"

"Yes my pharaoh" Seto bowed and left. With a sigh Atemu entered his chambers.

"Jou!"

At the sound of Seto's voice Jou turned with a smile "Yeah?"

"The pharaoh wants to see you"

Jou raised his eyebrows "What for?"

Seto shrugged "You had better go find out"

Jou knocked on the pharaoh's door

"Enter"

Jou opened the door "You wanted to see me my lord?"

"Yes, sit down Jou"

Surprised Jou sat dawn and waited and watched while the young pharaoh paced his room "Tell me Jou, does Yugi have any suitors?"

Jou smirked he should have known after all he'd also seen the necklace Atemu had given Yugi "Yes quite a few" he chuckled, but stopped when he noticed the pharaoh's shoulders drop "But none she is interested in"

Atemu's head shot up "What?"

Jou sighed, "Yugi has a lot of suitors but she doesn't want to know, she knows they only want her as an ornament and not the commitment she is looking for, why?"

The young pharaoh sighed "I'm in love with her Jou and I want her by my side"

Jou smiled "what will you do sire, if you don't mind me asking?"

The pharaoh smiled "Try to make her mine of course"

Jou chuckled "Good luck my pharaoh"

"Thank you Jou you may leave"

Jou bowed and left the pharaoh who was now staring out of his window his mind on Yugi.

* * *

It had been a week since the pharaoh had met Yugi, and the entire palace knew that something was on his mind, all through the week he had been absentminded, not listening to anything anyone said, in the end Shimon cornered him alone in the throne room "Sire what is it that ails you?"

"I am fine Shimon why do you ask?"

"Well sire it's just that you don't seem to be able to concentrate on anything at the moment, it's as if your mind is elsewhere, do you want me to call for the healers?"

"No Shimon, honestly I am fine" he paused "But you can send Jou to me, I shall be in my chambers"

Shimon bowed "As you command my pharaoh"

The pharaoh sat at his desk his head resting on his hand when a knock bought him out of his thoughts "Enter!" he called, the door opened and he saw Jou poke his head round the door

"You wanted to see me highness?"

"Ah come in Jou"

Jou fully entered the room and stood before his pharaoh "What do you wish of me sire?"

"Please, sit down" giving the pharaoh a strange look he sat down and waited "As you know I wish to court Yugi, please Jou tell me more about her"

Jou mentally grinned, "What do you wish to know?"

"Everything"

* * *


	4. Atemu sends for Yugi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Kanika is my own character.

* * *

Chapter 4

"About Yugi." Jou smiled and for the next hour the pharaoh and Jou discussed Yugi and now he was certain that she was what he'd been looking for.

Standing he walked over to his window and looked over his city, he turned to Jou "Jou would you go and get her for me?"

"When?"

"Now, I've…missed her."

Jou chuckled "Consider it done my pharaoh, I'll go right away." with that Jou left and Atemu called for a servant.

Yugi sighed again she sat in her living room thinking about Atemu '_oh why couldn't he had been a normal man instead of my pharaoh' _she closed her eyes as she remembered his gorgeous crimson eyes and the softness of his lips when she kissed him, she was starting to drift into dreams of her and her pharaoh together. A loud knock sounded on her door making her jump, wondering who it could be she sighed as she went to answer it,

"Oh it's you Jou, come in."

"Hi Yugi, can't stop so pack your stuff."

"Why? Where are we going?" she asked in confusion "The banquets not until the end of the week."

Jou smiled at Yugi's confusion "The pharaoh asked me to come and get you."

"Why?"

"He misses you and wants to see you again, so bring your clothes and they can hang in a spare room overnight to decrease."

Yugi smiled at the thought of seeing the pharaoh again "Okay let me go and get my things." Yugi packed and then locked up the house and started to walk with Jou.

* * *

When they arrived at the palace Jou took Yugi's bag and led Yugi into the pharaoh's private garden, it was walled and the only known way in was through the pharaoh's rooms, of course Jou took Yugi in through the secret entrance known only to Jou, Seto and of course the pharaoh. Jou had Yugi sit on the stone bench by the pond while he went to find the pharaoh.

Jou didn't have to look too hard for the pharaoh he was in his study, as soon as he saw Jou he stood up, Jou smiled "Your private garden." and before he could say anything else Atemu had dashed out the door, Jou laughed and shook his head as he went off to find Seto.

Atemu was delighted that Yugi had agreed to come to the palace, he couldn't wait to see her, but unfortunately he was stopped by one of his guards.

"My pharaoh."

"Speak."

"It's the lady Kanika sire, she is demanding to be let out so she can come and see you."

The young pharaoh groaned "I told her until further notice and that is what I meant, she is to stay there and tell her if she doesn't stop she will be moved to the servant's quarters permanently!"

The guard bowed "Yes sire." he left to do as his pharaoh commanded.

Atemu continued to his garden, when he reached the entranceway he stood looking at the vision of beauty standing by the lotus blossoms. He walked over and stood behind her, she jumped when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She relaxed when she heard his baritone voice, "I missed you, Yugi."

She laughed softly "Atemu, we've only been apart for a week."

The pharaoh squeezed her gently "Did you not miss me?"

She turned in his arms and lowered her head

"What is it Yugi?"

Yugi sighed "I…I was thinking earlier about why couldn't you have been an ordinary man instead of my pharaoh."

Atemu held her tighter and kissed her forehead "Go on."

"I started to miss you virtually as soon as you walked out my door." she removed herself from his arms and turned away from him "It was then I realized that after the night of the banquet I would see you no more."

She hung her head. Atemu turned her back round and gently lifted her head "Yugi" he whispered as he kissed away the tears that had fallen "Do you love me?"

Yugi bit her bottom lip as she wondered if she should tell him, looking into his eyes she could see the hope there and nodded "Yes."

Atemu grinned as he pulled her back into his arms "Good, I love you too."

"You do?" she asked surprised

"Yes, more than anything." he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply.

Taking her hand Atemu led Yugi into his chambers and led her to a table laden with different kinds of dishes.

"Dine with me Yugi?"

Yugi grinned, "You haven't given me much of a choice have you?"

"You're not angry at me are you?"

She took his hand and squeezed it "No, I'm not angry." Atemu smiled at her and she shook her head. She stared at the table.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not wrong exactly, it's just I don't know what half of this stuff is." she bowed her head in shame.

Atemu sat down and pulled Yugi onto his lap "What you see on the table now is what we'll be having at the banquet." he paused and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Yugi I hope you don't mind but Jou said you may have trouble with the food, so I had this made up for you so you can try a little of each and see what you do and don't like."

Yugi looked at him with tears in her eyes, "You went to all this trouble just for me?"

"Of course, Yugi I don't want you to be uncomfortable at the banquet."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, as the heated kiss ended Atemu chuckled "Wow." Yugi lowered her head and blushed, "I don't suppose you want to do that again?" Atemu chuckled as Yugi blushed again

While they ate Atemu talked to Yugi about what was expected of her and he also answered all of her questions. By the time they had finished it was late.

"Yugi, stay here tonight?"

"Where would I sleep?"

"There's another bedroom behind that door." Atemu pointed to a door in the far wall, Yugi looked unsure.

"It's alright Yugi you will be safe no-one will enter, not even me"

Yugi relaxed "Thank you Atemu, I'll stay."

Atemu smiled "Good." he led her to the door and kissed her forehead "Goodnight little one."

"Goodnight Atemu." she reached up and kissed his cheek then she entered the spare bedroom, when she had closed the door Atemu sighed and called for the slaves to clear the leftover food from the table.

After the slaves had finished Atemu knocked on Yugi's door, Yugi opened it "Yes Atemu?"

"Do you have all that you require?"

"Yes thank you."

"I just wanted to let you to know that I'll be out of my chambers for a while, I have to go and see Seto so if you'd like to bathe feel free, the doors there." Atemu pointed to the bathing chamber door "When you've finished leave the door open then I'll know it's safe to enter."

"What if someone else comes in?"

"Don't worry they won't."

Yugi smiled "Thank you Atemu a bath would be nice."

Atemu nodded and left the room leaving strict orders with the guards that no one was to enter.

Yugi decided to take Atemu up on his offer of a bath, she pinned up her long hair then dropped her clothes to the floor and stepped into the water, she was pleasantly surprised to find the water fairly warm it was wonderful she'd only ever bathed in cool water before.

As Yugi relaxed in the warm water she let her mind wander back to Atemu, she wanted him she knew she did, but as pharaoh it was up to him to take their relationship to that level, she giggled to herself but it couldn't hurt if she helped it along. After washing herself thoroughly she climbed from the large bath and as Atemu had instructed left the bathing room door open. Yugi went into her room to await Atemu's return.

* * *


	5. A Threat to Yugi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Kanika is my own character.

* * *

Chapter 5

About thirty minutes later she heard Atemu enter his chambers and listened at her door, she heard him remove his jewellery and crown, she then heard him undress and enter the warm water of his bath, quietly she walked toward the bathing chamber and waited by the door, she heard Atemu groan. She felt guilty, she knew Atemu would normally have one of his slaves there to help wash his shoulders and back and give him a massage should he need it and by the sound of it he needed it.

Biting her lower lip and made up her mind. She entered the bathing chamber - he had his back to her – she quietly dropped her robe and stepped into the large bath, picking up a cloth she moved to just behind him and after dipping the cloth into the warm water she proceeded to wash his back and shoulders.

At the feel of the cloth Atemu jumped "It's only me." she whispered, she let the cloth go and using both hands she began to massage his shoulders, she could feel the knots loosening she whispered in his ear "Feel better?"

"Yes." he groaned "Much better."

Yugi picked up the cloth again and began to wash Atemu's shoulders and back once more. Atemu sighed at the feel of the warm cloth against his skin, his cloudy mind suddenly cleared as he realized just who it was in his bath with him, he turned expecting to find a fully clothed Yugi, but that is not what he saw, yes he had found himself looking at Yugi, but she had pinned her hair up and she was naked, in her hand was a cloth.

He couldn't move as he watched Yugi dip the cloth into the warm water, then raise it and begin to wash his chest, her touches so light, so delicate they made him shiver, he swallowed round the lump in his throat "Yugi what are you doing?"

A light blush dusted her cheeks as she looked up at him "I felt so guilty you had to dismiss your slaves because of me, you have shown me nothing but kindness, I wanted to do this for you." she lowered her eyes "You're not upset with me are you?"

"No I'm not upset but Yugi you are no slave you don't have to do this."

"I know but as I said I wanted too."

Atemu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, he lifted her head and kissed her. He could feel her melt into his embrace and his desire for her rose sharply; he pulled his lips from hers "I think we had better stop."

Yugi looked at him "Why my pharaoh?"

Atemu sighed "If we continue with this it will end with me making love to you and I do not want to push you into anything."

"My love if I wasn't prepared for that to happen I would not have gotten into your bath naked." she ran her hands down his sides and watched as he closed his eyes and sighed, she took his hand and his eyes opened in surprise when she placed his hand on her left breast she looked up at him "Please Atemu touch me." Atemu raised his other hand to her right breast and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, he smirked as her breath hitched, he lowered his head and flicked his tongue over her left nipple, flicking his tongue quickly over each one alternately, he could feel her body start to tremble and her breathing quicken.

Lifting Yugi bridal style he climbed out of the large bath and carried her to his bed, he lay Yugi down and climbed on beside her, he kissed her slowly then looked deep into her eyes "Yugi may I have you?"

Yugi blushed "Yes." she whispered and laid her hands either side of her head giving him access to every part of her body.

* * *

Atemu woke to find Yugi missing, sighing he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair and he wondered why had Yugi left his bed? Did she regret last night? He was answered by a splashing sound coming from his bathing chambers, he rose and looked through the door, he leaned against the doorframe and smiled as he watched Yugi slowly wash her body, he shivered as he remembered the feel of her, the silky soft skin, the tightness as he made love to her, he could feel himself harden as he watched Yugi gracefully climb out of the bath, her still wet skin enticing him. She spotted him standing there and she walked to him and kissed him "Good morning beloved."

Atemu wrapped his arms round her and smiled "Good morning to you, how are you feeling habibti?"

Yugi blushed "Fine, I couldn't be better." Moving from his arms she moved to the chair to dress. When she'd finished she felt Atemu's arms slip round her waist again, she turned in his arms and slipped her arms round his neck and reached up to kiss him "I love you my pharaoh."

Atemu tightened his hold "I love you too."

As they stood silent in their embrace they were disturbed by a knock on the door "Pharaoh are you in there?

Atemu sighed, "I'll be there momentarily."

"Yes sire."

Atemu looked at Yugi "Stay here and I'll send Jou to keep you company while I attend my meetings."

Yugi smiled at him "Okay."

Chuckling Atemu had a quick bath, dressed and after giving Yugi several more kisses, up to the point she almost had to push him out the door, she sighed as he left for his meetings.

While Yugi waited for Jou to arrive she straightened the bed and tidied the room. After a short while a short knock and the door opened and Jou walked in with a tray loaded with food, he grinned, "Here you go the pharaoh said you might need this."

"Thanks Jou I'm starving."

Jou raised his eyebrows "Oh?"

Yugi looked at him and grinned, "I know that look Jou."

"What?" Jou tried his best to look innocent but still failed miserably

"Go on, ask your questions." Yugi grinned knowing she had just opened up the way for a grilling.

After a couple of hours Jou left Yugi in Atemu's room while he cleared the plates away.

Yugi was standing on the balcony when the door flew open and in stormed a woman with long black hair and hazel eyes, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in here?" she demanded, but before Yugi could speak the woman yelled for the guards "Take this worthless creature to the dungeon and have her flogged!"

The guards bowed "Yes lady Kanika."

Upon hearing the name Yugi's eyes widened and she screamed as the guards roughly grabbed her and tried to drag her from the room, there was the sound of running feet which went unnoticed by Kanika and the guards.

One of them went to strike Yugi when a voice growled, "Strike her and you will die! Release her!"

The guard let go of Yugi and the pharaoh opened his arms and she flew into them "What in Ra's name is going on in here? And why is Kanika out of her room?" he demanded. Kanika looked shocked when she saw her pharaoh wrap his arms around the peasant and stroke her hair "Shh" he whispered "I'm here, you're safe now." He kissed her forehead "Well?" He growled looking at the guards.

* * *


	6. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Kanika is my own character.

* * *

Chapter 6

The guard kneeled "Sire the lady Kanika called us to take the girl to the dungeon and have her flogged."

Atemu turned hate filled eyes to her "I will deal with you later!" he snarled, turning back to the guard "Take Kanika to the holding room and make sure she stays there, now go!"

"As you command pharaoh." the guards roughly grabbed Kanika and dragged the struggling woman away.

He turned to the others in the room "Everyone else leave, now!" the room quickly emptied and the door was closed "Yugi I am so sorry."

"It's alright Atemu I don't blame you. I should have stayed in my room."

"No Yugi, you should have been safe in here, no-one is supposed to enter without me or my express permission." he continued to hold her tightly, "Yugi?"

"Hmmm."

"I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"I was wondering would you marry me?"

"What?" she looked at him as if he'd gone crazy

"Please Yugi, marry me."

"But Atemu we've only known each other for just over a week, I can't possibly say yes."

Yugi saw the hurt in his eyes and he moved away from her

"Atemu?"

He sat on his bed, his arms resting on his knees, Yugi walked over to him and knelt down, she took his hands in hers "Atemu I love you I really do and in other circumstances I would marry you in a heartbeat."

He looked at her "What other circumstances?"

"Beloved you are pharaoh you have to marry someone of noble birth, and I am anything but…"

Atemu gently wiped the tears from her eyes "Yugi the laws have been changed, I can marry whom ever I want, the only requirements are that you are not a criminal and you are free to marry."

She looked at him "When were the laws changed?"

He looked at her sheepishly "Today, that's where I've been I've discussed it with the priests and they agreed to the change to the law."

He squeezed her hands "Yugi I love you and I don't want anyone else, I feel complete when you are with me." he grinned at her, "Let me announce our betrothment and we will only marry when you are ready."

"Discussed or bullied?" she asked her voice firm, she softened though when Atemu looked at her

"I promise you Yugi I did not bully them, we talked about it and when they saw how happy I was when I talked about you they agreed."

Yugi giggled, "You are not going to let this drop are you?"

Atemu grinned, "Not until you say yes."

She sighed, "Atemu I gladly accept your offer of marriage, I love you."

The young pharaoh beamed "Are you saying yes?"

Yugi nodded, the pharaoh grabbed her and kissed her deeply.

* * *

He walked to his chamber door, pulled it open and called for the guard "Sire?"

"Please find the high priest and Jou and bring them here."

"Yes my pharaoh." the guard bowed and left

"What are you up to Atemu?" Yugi asked quietly

He winked at her "You'll see." suddenly Atemu grabbed Yugi and twirled her round the room laughing. There was a knock at the door

"Enter!"

Seto and Jou walked in

"Seto! Jou! Come in, come in."

Seto raised his brow as he wondered what was going on with Atemu he hadn't seen him this happy in a very long time.

"Seto please take Yugi to your chambers so she can change then escort her to the throne room."

Seto raised an eyebrow "Yes my king." he bowed and left with Yugi in tow.

"What would you like me to do sire?"

"Ah Jou, tell the priests I need them in the throne room and tell Shimon I need to see him here right away."

Jou bowed "Yes my king." he left to do the pharaoh's bidding.

As Atemu waited for Shimon to arrive he looked for the gold circlet that he would place on Yugi's head when he announced their engagement.

By the time Shimon arrived Atemu had found what he was looking for. A knock sounded

"Enter!"

The door opened and a small elderly man walked in. "Ah Shimon I'm glad you're here."

"What can I do for you sire?" Shimon couldn't help but notice the pharaoh's nervousness as the young man paced.

"My king?"

"Shimon for the past few years you have been like a father to me."

Shimon bowed "Sire it has been my pleasure to guide you."

The pharaoh chuckled "I think you deserve to be the first to know." Atemu paused "I have asked someone to marry me."

Shimon's eyes widened "Sire, how long have you known this girl?" the pharaoh lowered his head and mumbled something "What was that my king?"

Looking up Atemu grinned "A little over a week."

"WHAT! What were you thinking?"

"Shimon please, she is perfect I have spent two wonderful days with her." the pharaoh smiled "Shimon she is everything I want."

"Wait, let me get this straight you've known her for just over a week and have only spent two days with her?" the old man asked as he sat down on the nearest chair.

"People in arranged marriages only meet for the first time a few days before their wedding." Atemu mumbled defensively

The old advisor sighed "I'm getting too old for this." He mumbled to himself, "What are you going to do?"

"We are going to announce our betrothment and marry later when we know each other better."

Watching the young man's eyes light up with happiness as he spoke about the girl Shimon chuckled and dropping his 'advisor' role hugged the young man "Congratulations my boy."

"Thank you Shimon."

"I'm glad to see you are being sensible about this."

"You can thank her for that, she refused at first."

Shimon laughed "Come tell me about her while we walk to the throne room."

* * *

The two walked to the throne room talking the whole time "So what does she look like?"

The pharaoh sighed, "She's small and fits into my arms just right, her smile can light up a room, Shimon she looks like an angel, my angel"

The old man chuckled "I can't wait to meet her." he chuckled again "For a horrible moment there I thought you were going to say Kanika."

On hearing that name Atemu growled, Shimon stopped and held the pharaoh's arm "What did she do?"

Atemu told him what had happened now he was trying to think of a suitable punishment.

"Don't worry sire, it is surprising how fast a fitting punishment will come to you as you deal with her."

The pharaoh smiled "Thank you Shimon."

The two men continued to talk as they walked, Shimon taking several quick glances at the young pharaoh as he spoke of the girl, he had to admit he hadn't seen the young man this happy since before his mother died, '_maybe'_ Shimon thought to himself _'this girl is just what the pharaoh needs'_. The two men finally reached the throne room, Atemu handed the circlet to Shimon for later.

On his way to the throne Seto informed the pharaoh that Yugi was waiting outside with Jou until she was called for. Smiling Atemu quietly thanked him.

* * *


	7. Questioned and An Attempt

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Kanika is my own character.

* * *

Chapter 7

The pharaoh sat down on his throne and Shimon took his usual place, standing beside his king and called the session to order.

"Kanika come forth!" the pharaoh demanded, his loathing for her had risen to new levels, Kanika stood before the pharaoh,

Seto stepped forward "Kneel before your pharaoh!"

Kanika had seen the circlet and thought it was for her; she couldn't wait, when she was queen this upstart high priest would definitely be the first to go. She just looked at him until a hand on her shoulder roughly pushed her to the floor. Seto stepped back and Shimon stepped forward

"Why were you in the pharaoh's chambers?"

Kanika looked up at him "I was looking for Atemu."

"You will address me as pharaoh!" Atemu growled out,

Kanika realized she had overstepped the mark, she bowed her head "I am sorry my pharaoh."

"Why were you looking for him?"

"To see if he had found a companion for the banquet."

This time it was Seto that spoke "Kanika I told you myself he had someone did I not?"

"I know but when I couldn't find out who it was I thought you were lying."

Anger flashed across Seto's eyes but he said no more.

"What concern is it of yours who I go with?"

Kanika, having no justifiable answer said nothing.

Shimon took up the questioning of the girl again "Why did you command the guards to flog the girl that was in the pharaoh's chambers?"

"I thought she was a thief."

"Did you not think to ask her?"

"I did but she would not answer me, she is worthless and stupid."

"The pharaoh growled, "Bring in the guard!"

The guard knelt before his pharaoh

"Stand!" Atemu snapped

The guard stood up "My pharaoh."

The pharaoh looked at the young guard and noticed he was shaking, he whispered something to Shimon who whispered his answer, the pharaoh smiled, the poor man had only been at the palace for less than two weeks and already he was up before him. Atemu, feeling sorry for the young man spoke in a kinder voice "Tell me exactly what happened?"

"Lady Kanika ran out of her rooms and ran to your chambers, we chased after her but she made it to your door before we could stop her."

"You did not let her out?"

"No sire, we were surprised when she suddenly flung the door open and ran past us."

"Then what happened?"

"She flung the doors to your chambers open and rushed inside, she saw the girl and called for her to be flogged."

"Did she question the girl first?"

"Not really sire, she asked who she was but gave her no time to answer." the guard bowed again "I am sorry my pharaoh."

"No matter you were only following an order, but hear me now you are no longer to listen to Kanika, make sure all the guards know this, now go."

Atemu smiled to himself as he noticed the guard visibly relax when he realized he was not in trouble "As you command my pharaoh." the guard left the throne room to give the other guards in the palace their new orders.

Shimon spoke again "A couple more questions Kanika."

Kanika gave him a nervous look

"Who gave you permission to leave your rooms and who gave you permission to enter the pharaoh's chambers?"

"No-one, I left my rooms to see Atemu, I mean the pharaoh and I entered his chambers for the same reason."

"You know it is against the laws to enter his chambers without his express permission." Shimon growled he was getting annoyed at the arrogance of the girl before him.

"I knew but I didn't think they applied to me, after all I am the pharaoh's favourite." she boasted with a flick of her hair.

Atemu quirked an eyebrow and turned to Shimon "She's delusional." He whispered.

The old advisor chuckled "True."

Shimon turned to the pharaoh "Do you have a judgment my pharaoh?"

"Not yet Shimon."

Shimon turned back to Kanika "Stand aside Kanika." he motioned for two guards to come forward "Make sure she does not leave the room."

Kanika smiled to herself she thought that Atemu was teasing her by making her wait before he presented her with the circlet of the future queen. She knew that while the pharaoh and his future bride were engaged she would wear a small circlet then when they married she would swap the circlet for the queens crown, she quietly chuckled to herself all her hard work had finally paid off soon she would be queen.

* * *

Shimon looked at the pharaoh who nodded "Now to the second order of business."

The doors opened and a young girl walked in flanked by two of the pharaoh's personal bodyguards, a fact that was noticed by everyone gathered, usually only very important people were afforded the honour, everyone wondered just who the girl was.

Atemu smiled as he noticed that her face was covered by the same veil that he had removed the first time they met She knelt before her pharaoh. He stood up "Please rise." the young girl stood and the pharaoh stepped down from his throne, he walked up to her and with a soft voice spoke "Yugi you stand before me a free woman do you not?"

"Yes my pharaoh."

"You have no marital ties past, present or future?"

"No my pharaoh."

Taking her hand Atemu smiled "Then as these people shall witness, I ask this of you, Yugi will you consent to being my wife and rule Egypt by my side as my queen?"

Atemu could see the tears in the corner of her eyes "My pharaoh I would be honoured to be your queen, as long as you think I am worthy."

"Yugi you have a heart of gold and the temperament of an angel." he chuckled "Which you will need to put up with me."

He saw Yugi smile "I love you my pharaoh."

"I love you too."

The pharaoh motioned to Isis who walked up to him, a crimson cushion in her hands, laid upon the cushion was a gold circlet, the eye of Horus engraved in the centre. He removed Yugi's veil and let it fall to the floor, he picked up the small circlet and as he placed it on her head he spoke "Yugi I give you this crown as proof of my love and vow to marry you, I love you."

Yugi smiled "My pharaoh I need no crown, pharaoh or slave I would still love you."

The pharaoh set the circlet on Yugi's head and kissed her. He took her hand and led her to the smaller throne next to his, he turned her to face the room and Atemu smiled "I give you Yugi, my future wife and your future queen."

The room erupted in wild applause and cheering but there was one scream "No! You can't! I was supposed to be your queen!" Kanika grabbed a dagger from one of the guards and tried to lunge at Yugi but she was caught by one of the guards.

Holding a shaking Yugi close to him "Bring her to me!" he roared, he kissed Yugi's forehead and sat her down. The guards dragged the still struggling Kanika forward and pushed her to her knees

"Kanika for your attempt on my future wife and queen of Egypt's life you are to be stripped of your title and sent back from whence you came."

"But I will be in disgrace all because of a stupid whore!"

Atemu seethed "Guards! Escort Kanika back to her king and tell him of her actions" he paused "Also inform him that he is lucky I am in a good mood or the treaty would be finished and I know he can ill afford a war with Egypt."

He took Yugi's hand and led her from the room.

* * *


	8. Missing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Kanika is my own character.

* * *

Chapter 8

Atemu led Yugi to his chambers and as soon as he closed the door he pushed her against it and began kissing and sucking at her neck.

Yugi, finally relaxing hummed in pleasure, they were disturbed by a knock on the door, gently pulling Yugi away Atemu sighed, "Enter."

The door opened and Shimon walked in, without saying a word Shimon walked up to Yugi and hugged her "Hello Yugi."

"Grandpa Shimmy?" Yugi asked uncertainly biting at her lower lip.

He removed the veil covering the lower half of his face and chuckled "Yes my girl it's me."

Yugi squealed and squeezed him tighter, all the while the pharaoh looked on not understanding why his future queen was hugging his advisor. The pair looked at him and snickered at the confused expression on his face, Shimon grinned, "Perhaps we should explain."

"That, would be nice" the pharaoh smiled.

Shimon looked at Yugi and then at Atemu "Yugi here is my goddaughter, her grandfather was my best friend." Shimon turned back to Yugi "I missed you Yugi, I came to look for you but you'd gone."

Yugi hung her head "I left for a while trying to put the pain behind me, but I found that the further I went the greater the pain, so I came back, I miss him so much."

"So do I my girl, but tell me why didn't you come and find me?"

"I didn't know where to begin to look, grandpa never told me who you were or what you did he only ever said you were his best friend, and I'd only ever known you as grandpa Shimmy."

"I suppose that was my fault, when I visited you and Solomon I wanted to leave palace life behind for a while, that's why we never told you who I really was."

Yugi smiled "Well it doesn't matter now I found you."

Shimon chuckled and hugged Yugi again then he turned to the young pharaoh "I heartily approve of your future queen, you could not have chosen a better person."

Atemu smiled "In that case Shimon I will leave you to teach Yugi about palace life."

Shimon bowed "Yugi's lesson's begin tomorrow, I'll see you both at the evening meal tonight." he bowed again and left. Atemu had just shut the door when there was another knock, Yugi giggled as Atemu sighed, "Enter."

* * *

Jou and Seto walked in or rather Seto walked and Jou dashed in and grabbed Yugi and swung her round laughing,

Giggling Yugi slapped Jou's arm "Put me down!"

"Heh sorry Yugi." Jou put her down and looked at her, his eyes clearly showing the happiness he truly felt for his best friend "So queen of Egypt ay Yugi?"

Yugi blushed "I suppose" she chuckled nervously

"Good for you Yugi, you deserve nothing less and you are perfect for Atemu he has been alone for far too long." Yugi looked over to Atemu and Seto and noticed that Atemu was blushing no doubt Seto was ribbing his cousin.

Seto looked at Atemu "So cousin you've chosen a queen and you've only known her what, a week? Talk about fast worker."

Atemu chuckled "She completes me Seto, she's everything I've ever wanted and Shimon approves."

"How in Ra's name did you pull that one off? I thought for sure he'd be against it."

"I didn't" Atemu grinned, "It seems that Yugi is Shimon's goddaughter, he and Yugi's grandfather were best friends." he looked across at her and smiling turned back to his cousin and best friend "You know Seto I really owe Jou for bringing her into my life, if it wasn't for him…"

Seto smirked "You'd be stuck with you-know-who."

"Holy Ra! Don't say things like that it's frightening." both Atemu and Seto shuddered as they thought of Kanika as queen.

Yugi and Jou heard Atemu's cry of 'Holy Ra' and Yugi decided she'd better make sure he was okay they walked over the pharaoh and his cousin, "Atemu, are you alright?"

He looked at her and chuckled "Yes habibti I am fine, Seto just gave me a horrible thought." Yugi felt him shudder.

"May I enquire as to what the horrible thought was?"

Seto chuckled "Kanika as queen."

Yugi looked at him "I don't think I want you giving my future husband nightmares."

Seto grinned "Well highness maybe you should share his bed this evening to help keep them away."

Yugi blushed and Atemu thought Seto was going too far with his teasing, he looked at his high priest "Enough now."

Seto bowed "I'm am sorry if I took it too far Yugi."

Yugi smiled "It is fine, I will have my revenge." She paused "Eventually"

Jou paled "Er Yugi? Let me know when, so I can be far away."

Yugi smirked at Jou "Not a chance."

The four of them talked a while longer then Seto and Jou left to prepare for the evening festivities.

* * *

Atemu sighed, "Alone at last."

"Yes my love but not for long."

Atemu looked at her confusion clearly showing on his face

"I have to get ready for tonight."

Atemu groaned and Yugi chuckled. She walked up to him and placed herself in his arms, with a sigh of contentment he rested his head on hers, they stood in silence, words not needed between them.

A soft knock disturbed the peace "Enter."

Shimon opened the door "Just to inform you my pharaoh Kanika has left the palace and rooms have been prepared for Yugi." He turned to Yugi "I will need the key to your house Yugi, I have arranged for someone to go and get the rest of your things." Yugi handed him her key

"Thank you Shimon, you have not used Kanika's old rooms?"

"No sire, Yugi's rooms are just down the hall."

The pharaoh smiled "Thank you."

"Also my pharaoh the Syrian ambassador has arrived, and has been shown to the guests rooms." Shimon bowed and left the two alone.

"I shall leave you now Atemu, I need to prepare for this evening."

"Okay habibti, I will see you later."

She kissed him then made her way to her new rooms.

* * *

As Yugi entered her new rooms she was grabbed from behind, she was still struggling and tried to scream as a cloth covered her mouth. As she slowly slipped into unconsciousness she heard a man's voice whisper in her ear "My boss wants to see you." he picked up the now unconscious girl and put her over his shoulder and escaped through the open window.

Jou knocked on the door and when it partially opened he pushed it open the rest of the way, he noticed the upturned table and the goblet still rolling on the floor he rushed to the window in time to see a tall cloaked figure riding away leading a horse that seemed to have something draped over the saddle "Yugi!" he cried, he turned and ran out of the door.

Atemu prepared himself for the meal all the while thinking of Yugi and how much he loved her and how fast could he get her to marry him, he was afraid that she would either change her mind or meet and fall for another, in fact the thought terrified him.

Suddenly without knocking Jou rushed into his chambers "Pharaoh!"

Atemu spun round to face an out of breath Jou "What is it? Why have you entered my chambers without permission?" Atemu was a little angry, thinking Jou was taking his friendship too far.

"Yugi!" he panted "She's been taken!"

Atemu ran out of his room, down the hall and into the mess that was now Yugi's room, it was clear there had been a struggle "What happened?" he asked as he bent down and picked up the golden circlet he'd placed on her head just hours earlier

"I don't know I came to speak to Yugi and found her room like this."

"Assemble the guards, find Shimon and send him to me, I'll be in my chambers, now go!"

Jou bowed and ran to do his pharaoh's bidding.

Atemu paced the room while he waited, whoever had done this would pay and pay dearly, this he swore. If they have hurt her he would make them pay tenfold and… he would do it personally.

A knock bought Atemu from his thoughts "Enter!"

Shimon walked in looking visibly upset "Sire I've just heard about Yugi."

Atemu looked at him "I know, Shimon please go ahead with the evening meal and explain my absence, I'll be back as soon as I find Yugi."

Shimon bowed "Please sire, find her."

"I will Shimon, you have my word."

* * *

When Atemu reached the stables he was surprised to see the visiting ambassador and his guards mounted on their horses waiting for him, seeing the surprise on the young pharaohs face he walked his horse forward "Pharaoh Atemu, did you honestly think we could still make merry while you were out searching for your future bride, please allow us to aid you in your search." he gestured to his men who all nodded in agreement.

Atemu felt humbled at the freely offered help "Thank you all."

He turned to Seto, "Sire I have already dispatched the trackers, they will send word as soon as they find something."

"Thank you Seto, still let us start out, we may get lucky."

Seto bowed "Of course sire."

* * *

Habibti = (informal) female form of 'My beloved'


	9. Found!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Kanika is my own character.

* * *

Chapter 9

Yugi slowly opened her eyes and looked round, she saw that she was in a tent and chained to the centre post, her arms were stretched above her head, her body pulled taut, not allowing her much room for movement.

"Ah I see you're awake."

Yugi turned her head towards the voice "You! Why are you doing this?"

Kanika stood "Atemu was mine until you came along."

Yugi narrowed her eyes "He was never yours, he doesn't even like you."

Kanika's face was red with anger she slapped Yugi hard "Well then little whore let's see what Atemu found in you."

Kanika picked up a knife and cut away Yugi's dress leaving her semi naked, Kanika looked at her body and cut away Yugi's underwear, "Well, well you do have a nice body I'll admit that." Kanika cupped Yugi's breast "Let's see just how sensitive it is shall we" Kanika grinned "I've always been fond of having the odd woman in my bed."

"No, Kanika please…don't."

Kanika smirked "If I can't have Atemu then I'll have his whore." Kanika leaned forward and licked at Yugi's neck "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Kanika don't…don't do this…please, let me go."

"Oh no, with you defiled and out of the way Atemu will come back to me."

"No he won't, he'll kill you!"

Kanika snarled, "What do you know!" she turned away from Yugi "Otogi!"

The tent flap opened and in walked a tall man with long black hair and green eyes "Yes Mistress?"

"Tie her to the bed!"

Otogi unchained Yugi and tied her spread-eagled to the bed Kanika had pointed to, when he had finished he looked at Yugi licking his lips, an action that did not go unnoticed by Kanika "You will get your chance with her soon Otogi, all eight of you will, wait outside the tent until I call you."

Otogi took one last look at Yugi before he left the tent.

Yugi watched as Kanika climbed on the bed beside her, her eyes widened and she struggled against the ropes as she realized what Kanika was about to do. "Oh Ra No!" desperately she prayed that Ra would somehow help her…

Bored with 'playing' with Yugi Kanika called Otogi into the tent and settled herself down to watch "Come here." he walked over to her and she pulled out his hardening member and went to work on him until he came, she continued to work him over until he was hard again, she smirked "There now you will last longer." she looked at the weeping girl on the bed and laughed "Break her Otogi, the rougher the better I want to hear her scream." she smirked "And not with pleasure."

The man laughed as he hurriedly stripped himself, Yugi screamed and struggled as the one called Otogi settled between her legs; with tears still streaming down her face she closed her eyes tightly, prayed to Ra for Atemu's forgiveness and waited, but nothing happened, she felt the body above her stiffen, she risked opening her eyes and she welcomed the sight before she passed out.

* * *

Evening approached and Atemu and his party had been riding across the desert for several hours hoping to find some sign or clue as to where Yugi had been taken "Where are you my love." Atemu whispered praying to Ra that he would find her and soon. It seemed as if Ra had heard, and answered both their prayers.

"Pharaoh!"

Atemu turned "What is it Seleucus?"

"The girl she is this way."

Atemu's heart lurched "Are you sure?"

"Yes my pharaoh I can sense her." seeing the confused look on Atemu's face he explained "I am an empath my pharaoh I can sense emotions if they are strong enough, Yugi is scared and she is close."

"Where? Where is she Seleucus?"

"Over those dunes, on the other side."

The pharaoh and everyone else sped towards the dunes upon reaching them they dismounted hoping to surprise any guards.

Lying on his stomach Atemu looked over the top and counted seven guards, he sent his men to deal with them; it didn't take long for his highly trained men to take them out. They had been bound and gagged to keep them from alerting their leader, whoever it was.

Atemu pulled the gag from one man and, holding a sword to his throat "Where is she?" he growled, the man nodded to a tent, just then they heard a woman scream, the captive laughed,

"You're too late."

* * *

Atemu knocked him to the ground and ran towards the tent, he and Seleucus rushed inside, Seleucus dealing with Kanika while Atemu dealt with Otogi. Atemu saw red as he saw a naked man about to lay his body upon Yugi's equally naked form. He grabbed Otogi by the hair and yanked his head back holding a short sword to his throat "Have you entered her?" He hissed, he received no reply "I said have you entered her?" this time pushing the blade harder onto his neck.

"No, I never got the chance."

"Good." he pulled him back further and drew his sword across his throat sharply, he let go and let the body fall as he went to Yugi's side, he untied her and checked her over for any injuries, finding only the bruise on her face, he used his cape to cover her, he left the tent and walked towards the horses, he passed her to Seto while he mounted his horse then gently he took her into his arms again.

"Sire what should we do with Kanika's men?"

Atemu looked at him "Stake them out! And burn everything!"

Seto was shocked at the pharaoh's order "Sire shouldn't we take them back for public execution?"

Atemu looked at him and nodded "Very well but the one that laughed at Yugi's screams, he stays."

Seto knew he would not get Atemu to change his mind "Yes sire."

"And Seto."

"My king?"

"See that it is done."

Seto bowed "By your command." Seto knowing he now had no choice, if the pharaoh found out he hadn't followed his orders after being expressly commanded, friend and cousin or not he would find himself taking the prisoners place.

While Atemu had been dealing with Otogi, Seleucus had tackled Kanika, as she was being held she watched Atemu checking over the still form of Yugi, "Darling I knew you'd come to your senses and come for me, forget about that whore she is nothing." Kanika smirked "Even if she does taste delicious."

Atemu looked at her his eyes narrowed "Get her out of my sight." he hissed.

Seleucus dragged her out of the tent and bound her, placing two of his most trusted guards to watch her.

Atemu sat on his horse holding Yugi tenderly in his arms while they rode back to the palace.

* * *

Atemu knew he owed Seleucus a great deal, if it hadn't been for him they might have arrived too late if at all, Atemu tightened his hold on her as he thought about was about to happen to her, and what the hell did Kanika mean by _'even if she does taste delicious?'_

The group rode back in silence, the chained prisoners being made to walk behind them. Upon reaching the palace Atemu passed Yugi to Seto while he dismounted, taking Yugi carefully he carried her to his chambers where he found Isis waiting for him, he lay Yugi on the bed and left the room as Isis checked her over.

Outside his room he found everyone waiting for news "Seleucus my friend I owe you a great debt I don't know how to begin to repay you."

"It is not necessary my pharaoh, it was my pleasure to help you both."

They continued to talk amongst themselves until Atemu spotted Isis waiting to speak to him "How is she Isis?"

"She is fine my pharaoh, she hasn't woken up yet, and apart from the bruise to her cheek there are no other physical injuries."

Atemu sighed "Thank you Isis." Isis bowed and left the pharaoh and his guests.

"My pharaoh I must leave for my kingdom but I will see you again at your wedding."

"Thank you again Seleucus."

Seleucus bowed and they all departed and left Atemu alone, he entered his chambers and sat by the bed and gently pushed Yugi's hair from her eyes.

"What did she do to you, my Yugi?"

* * *


	10. Return to the Palace

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Kanika is my own character.

* * *

Chapter 10

He took Yugi's hand into his and sighed as he noticed a tear run down the side of her face, gently wiping away the tear he whispered, "What happened to you my love?" He sat back and held Yugi's hand waiting for her to wake.

Atemu was drifting off to sleep when he heard Yugi moan, he watched as Yugi shook off the haze and tried to wake up fully, Atemu jumped as Yugi suddenly sat up eyes wide looking terrified, he sat beside her

"Habibti are you okay?"

Yugi slowly turned to him "Atemu?"

"Yes my love it's me."

"Oh god Atemu." Yugi sobbed as she clung to him

"Shhh it's okay, you're safe now."

Yugi hung onto him as her sobs subsided, then she suddenly tried to push him away "No Atemu it's not okay." she hung her head,

"What are you saying Yugi?"

"I can't…I can't marry you, not now."

Atemu held Yugi tighter "What? Why Yugi?"

"Because of what's happened, I'm no longer worthy enough to be your wife." tears ran down her face.

Tears also lined Atemu's eyes "Do you not love me anymore?"

Yugi looked at him startled "Yes I love you, I love you so much but I have been defiled, I am no longer…" she was interrupted

"He said he never entered you."

"He didn't." she looked at him "It was Kanika." she lowered her head.

Atemu stared at her, placing two fingers under her chin he gently lifted her head so he could look into her eyes and in them he saw love, sadness and guilt.

"Yugi it matters not, I love you and I still want you as my wife and queen no matter what."

"Really?"

"Yes really." he gave her a gentle smile and pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. "Will you tell me what happened?"

Yugi nodded and Atemu held her in his arms as she told him everything that had happened. When she had finished her story Yugi added that she felt that she was no longer good enough for Atemu.

"Yugi, habibti I love you so much, please try to put what happened behind you, you belong to me and I will never let you go, never." he bent his head and gave Yugi the sweetest of kisses to let her know he meant every word.

Yugi looked at Atemu with watery eyes "Help me Atemu, help me to forget her touch."

"With pleasure my love, by the time I've finished with you, you won't even remember your own name."

* * *

Atemu woke to find Yugi's side of the bed empty, he got up and wrapped a robe around himself; he was about to call the guards to see if they'd seen her

"Atemu?"

He spun round at the sound of the soft voice, smiling he walked up to her and placed his arms round her "I was just about to go looking for you."

"Sorry I was in the garden."

"Yugi are you okay?"

"Yes I just woke up and I wanted to see the sunrise, so I went outside."

He chuckled "So my angel likes to see the dawn does she?"

Yugi smiled "yeah but not as much as the sunset with its myriad of beautiful colours."

They stood quietly embracing each other when Yugi broke the silence "I was thinking, about what Kanika did to me." she felt Atemu's arms tighten around her but he stayed silent, knowing she had to do the talking. "And when she told that man too…" she shuddered "I was afraid that he was only going to be the first, she had said that all of her men were going to have me." she paused "Atemu? How did you find me so quickly?"

Atemu kissed the top of her head, he led her the chair where he sat down and he sat Yugi on his lap, "When we discovered you missing it wasn't long after you had been taken, Jou had gone to talk to you and found the mess in your room, Seto sent out the trackers and I told Shimon to go ahead with the meal and explain my absence." he paused and took a deep breath "I went to get my horse and found the visiting ambassador already mounted up and waiting for me." he chuckled "His exact words were 'Pharaoh Atemu, did you honestly think I could still make merry while you were out searching for your future bride, please allow us to aid you in your search' well anyway he is an empath and has the ability to sense peoples feelings if they are strong enough, and as we rode further into the desert he started picking up your fear and he led us to you, and for that I will always be grateful to him."

Yugi looked at him "Can I meet him?"

"You will angel he's gone back to his home but he'll be back for our wedding at the end of next week."

"The end of next Week!" Yugi almost yelled wide-eyed

"Yes my love, the end of next week." he let out a shuddering sigh, "I nearly lost you." Yugi saw the tears in his eyes "I couldn't stand it if you left me Yugi."

With a small smile Yugi placed a hand either side of his face "I love you so much Atemu." she whispered then kissed him, Atemu sighed into the kiss.

A knock sounded on the pharaoh's door

"Enter!"

Yugi was relieved when it was Seto that walked in "Yugi, Jou is waiting to take you to the seamstress to start on your wedding gown, Atemu the planners wish to see you" Atemu sighed and Yugi giggled

"Okay Seto I'll go to Jou now."

"Yugi?"

"Yes Atemu."

"Don't you think you'd better get dressed first?"

Yugi looked down and noticed the flimsy nightwear "Oh gosh um yes I'd better." sporting a blush Yugi dashed to her room but when she got to the door she found she couldn't go through it. Jou found her on the floor shaking and sobbing, guessing what was wrong Jou helped her up and led her back to Atemu's chambers. As he knocked he heard laughter from inside, he heard a laughing voice bid him enter, however the laughter stopped when Atemu caught sight of Yugi

"Yugi!"

Yugi ran into Atemu's arms

"What happened Jou?"

"I found her shaking and sobbing on the floor in front of her door, I don't think she can enter that room."

"Oh Ra Yugi I'm sorry, I should have gone with you." he turned to Jou "Jou get some clothes for her please."

Jou nodded and went to her room, picked up some things for her to wear and returned to Yugi handing them to her "Thanks Jou." Yugi gave him a watery smile.

Jou and Seto left the two alone agreeing to return an hour later "Jou when you get time tell Shimon I would like to see him."

"Yes sire."

Atemu took that time to try and cheer his love up, along with lots of hugs and kisses, soon Yugi was feeling better but still a little down "Atemu are you sure you still want to marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes and in case you didn't get that Yugi, yes."

Yugi giggled at the look on his face "Atemu I'm sorry for being such a wreck."

Atemu shook his head "Don't worry it is only to be expected."

Yugi sighed, "Will I ever be free of this?"

"Of course you will my love with time and I will be here to help you in anyway I can." he moved his face closer to hers "Any…way." he kissed her, before she realized what was happening Atemu slid the dress from her shoulders and carried her to his bed, he looked down at her as he undressed himself, gently he climbed on top of her and her back arched as he pushed himself into her.

* * *


	11. Interrogation of Kanika

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Kanika is my own character.

Thanks you redconvoy for alerting me to the slip up much appriecated.

* * *

Interrogation of Kanika

They lay there, Yugi with her head resting on Atemu's shoulder, stroking meaningless patterns on his chest when there was a knock on the door

"Who is it?" the pharaoh growled

"Shimon sire."

"Ah, wait one moment please."

Shimon smiled as he heard noises coming from the bedroom he wasn't stupid, after all he had been young himself once. By the time Atemu and Yugi were ready Shimon had been joined by Jou

"You may now enter."

Jou and Shimon walked in and Jou bowed "Are you ready highness?"

Yugi who thought he was talking to Atemu ignored him; Atemu laughed, "Yugi Jou's talking to you."

"Huh what? Sorry Jou what did you say?"

"I said are you ready highness."

Yugi blushed "Oh! You were talking to me!"

Atemu and Jou laughed "Well my love you are going to have to get used to being called by title, when we marry and you become queen you will be called your majesty."

"Oh okay." She sighed thinking _'I suppose I'll get used to it...eventually'_

Jou walked Yugi down to the seamstress, talking to her all the way "Hey Yugi when you're finished here I have to escort you to Shimon."

"Thanks Jou, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"No worries highness I've been assigned as your personal guard."

"You have?"

"Yes every royal has a personal guard and you got me because we already know each other and I'm pleased to say the pharaoh trusts me to keep you safe."

Yugi smiled "As do I Jou, as do I."

Yugi spent an hour and a half with the seamstress and had settled on a white sleeveless gown with a train that was attached at the waist, the train would trail 8 feet behind her and after the ceremony if she desired the train could be removed for ease of movement. On her feet would be golden slippers, on her head would be the gold circlet Atemu had given her earlier, her bouquet would consist of lotus blossoms, Atemu's favourite flower.

* * *

Atemu was with Seto and the planners, Seto, as high priest would be performing the ceremony

"I take it, it will be a morning wedding."

"No Seto I want the wedding at sunset."

Seto raised his brow "Why sunset?"

Atemu smiled "It's Yugi's favourite time of the day."

Seto rolled his eyes, he should have known.

Atemu asked that double the amount of food, wine, beer and water was to be prepared and everything was to be laid out in two separate rooms, in equal amounts, the wine, water and beer was to placed on a table off to one side, as there would be no slaves in attendance that night.

Before the wedding Atemu had one more piece of unpleasant business to deal with, he walked to the dungeons flanked by Seto and Shimon, the other priests followed behind.

"Guards!"

Two guards stepped forward and bowed "Sire."

"Bring the prisoner Kanika before me."

"By your command." the two guards left the room.

Atemu turned to Seto "What punishment do you think would be fitting Seto?"

Seto turned to his pharaoh "That would depend on her remorse, but knowing Kanika she will have none." he looked round the room and bent to whisper in his pharaoh's ear "Personally I'd give her to the crocodiles."

Atemu smirked "That is a good idea." he turned to the remaining priests who were there mainly to give moral guidance should the king need it, but knowing their extreme dislike for the girl he knew he would get away with just about anything, still it was best to be safe "Hear me priests her punishment has already been decided and I require you to leave, there are some, 'delicate' questions I wish answered."

One priest stepped forward "What is the decided punishment my pharaoh?"

"For what she did and was about to do to the future queen" he smirked "The crocodiles."

The priests bowed "We have no problem with that sire, it is, fitting." the priests bowed again and left the room.

Shimon stepped forward "Do you require me to leave sire?"

"No Shimon but be warned the subject matter is a delicate one and Yugi must never know that you know of it."

Shimon looked at the young man and could see the fury, the resentment and the loathing in his eyes, maybe he didn't want to know what had gone on "Sire I don't think that I want to hear this." He bowed, "If I may take my leave?" Atemu nodded and Shimon left the room.

* * *

Atemu and Seto didn't have to wait long before Kanika was bought before him Atemu stood "Chain her!" he commanded, the guards chained Kanika to a central post "Now leave us!"

Kanika tried to give the pharaoh a seductive look and smirking Atemu sat down, he gave a nod and Seto turned a wheel and Kanika's arms were raised higher above her head until she was standing on her toes "Tell me, what did you mean by She tastes delicious?"

Kanika smirked "Didn't she tell you?"

"I am asking you!" he demanded, "Your life is at stake, do not test me!"

From out of nowhere the whip master walked over to Kanika and ripped open the back of her dress. Atemu had specifically asked for this man, he was good at his job and he was deaf. Atemu nodded and the whip came down on Kanika's back, she screamed, "Now perhaps you will answer my question." the tone of Atemu's voice told Kanika she had better start co operating if she wanted to get out of this alive.

"I took her to my bed and the whore enjoyed every minute."

"What else?"

"I was going to let my men use her until they broke her." she smirked "That's if she would have survived Otogi."

Atemu growled out trying his best not to get up and just strangle the girl where she stood.

Then Kanika smirked, "The way her back arches when she comes, gorgeous don't you think especially when…Ahhh." Kanika was cut off by the whip cutting across her back, this time it didn't stop at one. After counting 20 Atemu raised his hand and the whipping stopped "Unchain her!"

She was sobbing as she was unchained by Seto, the blood flowing freely down her back "Atemu why? I…I loved you."

The pharaoh turned to her "I have never loved you, I don't even like you but you just wouldn't take the hint, as annoying as it was, I let it slide. But when you kidnap my future wife and queen, that is an act of treason, treason against me and Egypt."

"Guards!"

The guards came through and bowed

He smirked "Kanika may need help getting to her next destination."

"Which is sire?"

"The crocodile pool." the guards eyes widened, the young pharaoh had never used the crocodile pool before, having always preferred beheading as the method of execution, they wondered just what had the girl done to warrant such a punishment.

"Follow Me," the pharaoh commanded.

Atemu and Seto walked silently to the door that separated them from the crocodile infested pool.

As they waited for the guard to unlock the door Kanika glanced through one of the windows and froze at the sight… Her men lined the dungeon courtyard, each one having been impaled on a sharp pole.

Finally her pain addled mind registered that the pharaoh was serious, and she began to struggle as she was dragged to the pools edge.

"Throw her in!" Atemu commanded.

"No!" Kanika screamed as she was roughly pushed into the pool

Atemu watched in fascination as the crocodiles ripped the traitorous body apart.

Satisfied she could do no more harm Atemu left the dungeons.

* * *

The next one is the wedding, and sadly the last chapter.


	12. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Kanika is my own character.

* * *

Chapter 12

The rest of the week Yugi was kept busy with the seamstress while Atemu greeted all the foreign dignitaries and allies that had arrived for the wedding. Yugi had also surprised the kitchen slaves by going down to the kitchens with a silent Jou in tow "Excuse me." Yugi said quietly

Surprised the head cook turned round "My lady! You should not be down here."

Yugi giggled "Sorry, but I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it my lady?"

"I wondered if anyone of you had a little girl I could borrow?"

"If you don't mind me asking my lady but why?"

Yugi looked down "I am the only member of my family left and I am in need of a ring bearer, so I thought..."

The cook looked at the sadness in the eyes of the young girl "I have a 6 year old granddaughter."

Yugi looked up and grinned, "Would you mind?"

"No my lady I would be honoured." the cook poked her head out of the door and called out "Aziza! Come here a minute sweetie!"

"Yes nana?"

Yugi watched as a pretty little girl came into the kitchen "Aziza I want you to meet lady Yugi."

"Ooh the lady who's going to marry the pharaoh!"

Yugi giggled, "Yes that's right and I want to ask you something."

The little girl looked at her "what is it?"

"At the wedding I would very much like you to carry the rings that the pharaoh and I will wear."

The little girl's eyes lit up and she turned to her grandmother "May I nana?"

"If you want to, then yes."

Suddenly the little girl's looked saddened "Oh, but I can't."

"Why not?" Yugi asked wondering what was wrong

With tear filled eyes the youngster looked at Yugi "I don't have a dress pretty enough to wear."

Yugi knelt down in front of her and smiled "Don't you worry about that Aziza we'll go and get you one, come on." Yugi stood up and held her hand out, the girl looked to her grandmother who nodded, Aziza took the offered hand and let Yugi lead her to the seamstress.

* * *

All through the week Yugi and Atemu also worked hard with Shimon, Seto rushed between the two of them making sure they both knew what they had to do, at one point he'd had both Atemu and Yugi in giggles as he kept falling asleep instead of practicing with them, when he was with Yugi Jou stood in for Atemu, and when he was with Atemu Shimon stood in for Yugi, Seto joked that Shimon had got the raw end of the deal.

By the end of the week Seto was so tired Atemu ordered Jou to take him back to their chambers and do whatever was necessary to get Seto to relax and sleep. The wedding was tomorrow and the last thing he wanted was for Seto to fall asleep half way through the ceremony.

During one of the rare free times she had Yugi went looking for Shimon, she eventually found him in Atemu's study talking with him.

"Yugi." Atemu smiled when he saw her "Did you need me for anything?"

"No not you, but could I speak with Shimon for a moment please?"

"Of course." He turned to Shimon "Take as long as you need, I will be here for a while yet."

Shimon bowed "Thank you, my pharaoh."

Atemu watched as Shimon and Yugi left the room, sighing he went back to the paperwork he wanted to get finished before his wedding tomorrow.

"What did you want to see me about Yugi?"

She sat on the stone bench "I wanted to ask a favour of you."

Shimon sat beside her "What is it Yugi, your not having second thoughts are you?"

"Oh Ra no!" she chuckled "I wanted to ask you if you would take the place of my grandfather and walk me up the aisle tomorrow?"

Shimon looked at her "I would be honoured Yugi."

Yugi hugged him "Thank you grandpa Shimmy." She whispered.

Shimon chuckled, "That's the first time you've called me that since that night I found you again in Atemu's room after he announced your betrothal."

Atemu and Yugi had their final evening meal together on Friday, the wedding was the following day and Yugi didn't want Atemu to see her again until she walked up the aisle.

"Are you sure you won't stay here tonight Yugi?"

She grinned at him and playfully poked him on the nose "No, I want to sleep in my room tonight, besides you'll have me beside you tomorrow night and every night after."

Atemu sighed, "You win."

Yugi giggled as he tried to pout. "Not working!" she laughed as she ran out the room.

* * *

The day of the wedding finally arrived and both Atemu and Yugi were nervous, it was almost time for Yugi to walk up the aisle, last minute things were done, and Yugi was sitting talking to Aziza, checking that she was okay when there was a knock on the door "Come in!" Yugi called.

Shimon walked in "Its time Yugi."

The wedding was staged in the garden with the setting sun as the backdrop; as the ceremony was about to start the sky seemed to glow with a rainbow of beautiful colours.

Atemu watched as Yugi walked towards the alter '_By the gods' _he thought _'She is beautiful'_ Yugi smiled shyly when she reached Atemu, Shimon held Yugi's hand out for the pharaoh to take when he did Shimon stepped back and sat down. Together Yugi and Atemu turned to face the high priest.

"We are gathered here before the gods at sunset to join the pharaoh Atemu and Yugi in marriage with all of you here to witness their vows.

"Pharaoh Atemu do you take Yugi to love and protect until death?"

"I do."

"Do you Yugi take pharaoh Atemu to love and obey until death?"

"I do."

Seto called for the ring bearer to come forward, the three of them watched as the young girl walked slowly up the aisle and the gathered guests smiled at her, Yugi had chosen a pretty pink colour for the dress, her long hair had been washed and pinned up with a few small flowers woven into it, on her wrist was a small silver bangle, a gift from the pharaoh. He himself had given it to her personally.

Seto turned back to Yugi and Atemu "Do you have anything to say?"

"I do." said Atemu

"I do." said Yugi

Atemu picked up the ring and placed it on Yugi's finger "Yugi please accept this ring as a token of my love for you. My love is as eternal as the stars in the night sky and I vow to make you as happy as you make me." he pushed the ring the rest of the way onto Yugi's finger.

Yugi picked the ring up and held it to Atemu's finger "Atemu please accept this ring as proof of my never ending love and devotion to you, I will strive to make you as happy as you've made me since you walked into my life, this is my vow to you." she pushed the ring the rest of the way onto Atemu's finger.

Seto smiled "I now declare you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Atemu gave Yugi a long slow kiss, as they parted the assembled guests clapped and cheered. The newly married couple turned to the gathered dignitaries and Atemu held a hand up for silence "Honoured guests if you would like to move to the room to your right." after they had filed through the indicated door the pharaoh and Yugi were still standing at the alter. The only people left in the room with them were the palace workers; the pharaoh had surprised them by inviting all of them including the lowly stable hands and kitchen maids to the wedding. All the slaves had turned up, for even though they were just slaves the pharaoh and Yugi had always treated them with kindness and dignity, they truly liked the young man and his new bride.

The pharaoh smiled at the assembled slaves "As you know a second room has been prepared with exactly the same fare as the room the nobles have gone into, that room has been laid out for all of you, so that you too may also fully enjoy this joyous occasion with us."

Yugi looked at them and smiled warmly "We had a separate room done for you because we thought that you might be uncomfortable celebrating with those you would normally serve, I hope that was okay."

The pharaoh and Yugi chuckled at the shocked faces before them "Shoo go eat!" Yugi said with a giggle as she and Atemu walked out to join the nobles.

* * *

At Yugi's insistence she and Atemu divided their time between the nobles and the slaves, a gesture that was greatly appreciated by the slaves. By the end of the festivities both Atemu and Yugi were feeling tired, but both of them agreed everything had gone perfectly.

Atemu and Yugi retired to their chambers only to find Solomon standing by the door

"Why are you here Shimon?" Atemu asked surprised to see his advisor standing there

"Your majesties the slaves."

"What about them?" Yugi asked quietly

"They asked me to escort you into your chambers."

Shimon opened the door and Yugi squealed in delight, Atemu followed her inside and he couldn't believe the sight, the whole room was aglow with lamplight and the floor and bed had been covered with various flower petals. A small table had been set with wine and fresh fruit

"It's beautiful Shimon."

"It is a wedding gift for you from the slaves, with no money it was all they could do for you."

Atemu and Yugi were greatly moved "How did they do it Shimon?" the pharaoh asked

"Forgive me sire but they asked me earlier if they could do this and I gave them permission to enter your room to prepare it." Shimon bowed and left.

Yugi hugged Atemu and looked up at him "Don't be angry with them beloved this has ended the celebrations beautifully, now there is only one thing left to do."

Atemu smiled "I am not angry, just surprised they would do this for us."

"They love you just as much as I do."

"Now then." Atemu asked as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist "What is the last thing left to do?"

Giggling Yugi stepped away from him, she slipped the dress from her shoulders leaving her standing naked before him

"Guess…"

* * *

Owari

* * *

Sadly that is the end of this, I will miss writing this...Thank you to all who reviewed it means a lot ~Bows~

Kanika = Black _(Egyptian)_

Aziza = Precious _(Egyptian)_


End file.
